The Storm
by the lurker
Summary: Kitty is caught in the crossfire of a bank robbery.


GUNSMOKE  
The Storm  
  
Kitty watched Doc take another sip of his morning coffee, and a moment later, just as she knew he would, he wiped his mustache and chin with a swipe of his left hand.   
  
That strong enough for ya, Doc?  
  
He looked at her incredulously, Are you likening _my_ taste buds to a certain scruffy Deputy Marshal we know?  
  
Her laugh rippled through the empty saloon, No, no, of course not... but after all the years of drinking that mud he makes over at the jailhouse, it wouldn't surprise me one bit if you were to find my coffee a little on the weak side.  
  
Hell will freeze over before my taste in coffee matches that of Festus. His eyes were electric steel blue shining at her, And don't you forget it!  
  
Kitty laughed once again, and pat the old man on the shoulder as she headed for the door.  
  
How about some breakfast when I get back from the bank?  
  
You buyin'?  
  
Yeah, I'm buying. I'm going to make this deposit as soon as they open and get it over with. Mr. Bodkin tends to get a little cranky as the day wears on. I'll be back.  
  
And I'll be waiting for that breakfast!  
  
Kitty walked out of the Long Branch, and headed for the bank at the end of Front Street. It was early March, and the Kansas sky was still full of dark storm clouds. The air was on the chilly side, and Kitty wished she had thought to throw a shawl over her shoulders as the breeze brushed over her. She put her hand on the doorknob of the bank, and glanced up at the sky above; it was darkening with every passing moment, a storm was working its way across the prairie and into Dodge.  
  
The bank was busier than she had anticipated, and Kitty found herself standing behind three other people. At least young Nathaniel Taylor was the teller today, and not old Mr. Winthrop; if it had been the latter, a simple deposit would have turned into a three-hour affair. Lathrop finished his business at the window, and turned for the door, nodding at Kitty in acknowledgment on his way. She smiled at him, then turned her attention back to the line; it was moving quickly.  
  
The door to the bank opened quickly, and Kitty watched as three men entered. Two of them headed with purpose toward Mr. Bodkin, while one lingered near the door, his hand hovering over the colt in his holster. A sick feeling washed over her. A moment later, as the two men with Bodkin drew their weapons, their intent clear, she wondered why she had been in such a hurry to make a deposit.  
  
***********  
  
Thunder began to shake the sky, and rattle the glassware in the saloon. Lightening followed, and the morning had grown almost as dark as twilight. Rain began to pour down, quickly turning the street outside to mud. Matt entered the Long Branch to find Doc at a nearby table, sipping hot coffee. He nodded at Matt as the the tall man removed his drenched hat and coat, and sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
Mornin' Matt.  
  
Morning, Doc. Kitty around?  
  
She went to the bank to make a deposit. I'm sure she'll be back shortly, that is if the weather lets her find her way back across the street. It looks terrible out there. Doc winked at the Marshal, The coffee's good this morning in any case....  
  
One of Matt's eyebrows shot up in response to the doctor's poke at his disappointment with Kitty's absence, but he turned toward Sam to ask for some coffee. The older man was already heading his way with a steaming cup of dark liquid. He set it down in front of Dillon.  
  
Nice and hot, Marshal, and if I may say so, a little stronger than we usually make it.  
  
Matt nodded, Obliged, Sam.  
  
The big man took a sip of the coffee and made a slight face. He turned toward Doc.  
  
Has Festus been around here this morning?  
  
The amusement in the old doctor's eyes couldn't be hidden, I don't think so, but it sure tastes like it, doesn't it?  
  
Matt couldn't keep the laughter from his voice, Sure does...  
  
The jovial atmosphere of the Long Branch was shattered a moment later, when the men heard the loud cracks ring out, echoing across Front Street. They both recognized the sounds as gunfire, and not thunder. Doc looked at Matt, but the Marshal was already in motion out the door. The old man turned toward Sam, who was as pale as a sheet.  
  
That sounded like it came from the bank.  
  
It sure did, Doc.  
  
The two of them quickly ran out of the Long Branch in Dillon's wake. A crowd was beginning to form near the bank, despite the pouring rain, but Festus, gun drawn, was shooing them out of harm's way. Dillon approached his deputy, rain pouring down the Marshal's hat.  
  
  
  
Don't know Matthew... looks like the bank's a-bein' holted up, and the fellers are still in there. He stared hard into the marshal's eyes, And Matthew, there are several townsfolk in there too.  
  
Dillon looked toward the front door of the bank as he spoke to Haggen, Kitty's one of them.  
  
Miss Kitty's in there?  
  
Without thinking, Festus started for the door, only to be rewarded by a bullet whizzing past his ear. Dillon grabbed the deputy, pulling him down toward the cover of a wagon, firing off a few rounds toward the bank, but aiming wide on purpose. Dillon held onto Haggen by the collar of the man's coat.  
  
Festus... settle down....  
  
But Matthew, you jes' said that Miss--  
  
--I know what I said. And that's exactly why we've got to think this through. He finally looked at Haggen, We have to keep our emotions in check, or a lot of people could wind up dead.  
  
Haggen looked at the ground, embarrassed by his own lack of control.  
  
I'm sorry, Matthew, I'm jes' a-feared fer Miss Kitty...  
  
A voice from inside the bank yelled out to them, over the pounding rain, and crackling thunder, Don't nobody do nothin' out there, and these here people won't get hurt. This here bank is bein' robbed by Jack Parsons, and the Parsons gang, so's y'all know better than to get in our way.  
  
Festus turned to Matt, The Parsons gang.... Matthew, them's meaner than a hog who ain't ate in three days.  
  
Dillon nodded at his deputy, then turned toward the bank door.  
  
This is Marshal Dillon, Matt yelled back toward at the man in the bank, I don't care who ya are, just let the people inside go, and give yourselves up. There's no reason for any bloodshed today.  
  
No deals, Dillon. We're keeping these people until you clear the streets, and until we've got all the money that's stuffed away in this here bank. And then we're ridin' outta here with one of these folks, until we're a couple a hours outta Dodge. If we see anybody followin' us, we'll kill the hostage.  
  
Matt fought to keep his voice even, You fired several shots before... is everyone in the bank all right?  
  
'Fraid not, Marshal. One of them bank clerks weren't too helpful, and we had to show him we ain't funnin' around, by shootin' one of his customers.  
  
Dillon turned pale. Festus leaned in toward the large man.  
  
We don't know who's in there, Matthew.... it's probably not Miss Kitty he's a talkin' on.  
  
Matt closed his eyes, fear gripping him hard. He knew he needed to pull himself together, but the thought of Kitty killed by outlaws during a bank robbery in his town, made his heart freeze over. Dillon opened his eyes, and yelled at the man again.  
  
Let us get the injured person to the doctor--  
  
--Nobody leaves right now, Dillon.  
  
If anyone dies, that's a murder charge; you'll all hang.  
  
There was a long silence that simply sat in the air. Festus leaned in toward Matt's ear.  
  
Reckon they're studyin' on it?  
  
  
  
After a long pause, the man yelled out to the marshal once again.  
  
You can send in that crusty old doctor I seen hangin' around the Long Branch, if he's of a mind to risk it.  
  
I'll talk to him. Dillon looked at Haggen, Stay put Festus, and keep your eyes on that bank. I'll get Doc.  
  
Festus nodded confidently at the marshal, but the thought of both Doc and Kitty being inside the bank caused his stomach to twist into knots.  
  
Dillon made his way over to the Long Branch, where Doc was standing outside with Sam.  
  
Matt... what's going on in there?  
  
Don't really know Doc, except that somebody has been shot, and it's a customer, not a clerk.  
  
Doc picked up the emphasis Dillon placed on the word and gently touched Matt's arm.  
  
Now don't go jumpin' to conclusions.  
  
They won't agree to letting anyone out, but they did agree to lettin' you in. I hate to ask you, Doc, but--  
  
--Just give me a minute to get my bag.  
  
Dillon tried to hide his relief, but his eyes misted up as he watched the old doctor amble quickly across the street, and up the stairs to his office. A moment later, Doc reappeared, bag in hand.  
  
Okay, Matt, let's go.  
  
Dillon took Doc over to the wagon that he and Festus were using as their gun cover, the older man shivering slightly from being soaked by the rain. Matt yelled toward the door.  
  
Parsons.... Doctor Adams is here.  
  
Send him over here, alone, and unarmed.  
  
Dillon turned to Adams, No funny stuff, Doc. These fellas play for keeps, so be careful. And Doc.... if it is Kitty--  
  
--Don't worry, Matt. I'll do everything I can.  
  
Festus and I will try and think of some way to get at them.  
  
Doc nodded at Dillon, and stepped out from behind the protection of the wagon. Festus trained his gun toward the door of the bank. Matt yelled once again.  
  
Doc's comin' in, and he's unarmed.  
  
Dillon and Haggen watched in silence as Adams made his way to the front entrance of the bank. The door opened, and the old doctor disappeared behind it. Matt looked into the liquid amber eyes of his deputy, and saw the strength in them.  
  
Don't you worry none, Matthew. Ol' Doc'll fix anything he comes across, and then some.  
  
Matt mustered a slight smile, which quickly disappeared as he turned toward the bank. If only he knew what was going on in there...  
  
***********  
  
Until the moment she fell, Kitty Russell had no idea just how hard and cold a wooden floor could be. She wasn't sure what hurt more; her head, which had connected with the floor, or her belly. She supposed it didn't really matter. There was a vile taste in her mouth, which she tried to spit out, but it just kept coming back. It was warm and tasted like metal. As she gradually gained more awareness, she realized the liquid in her mouth was blood, and that her belly felt like it was on fire. She reached for the pain, and felt nothing but blood pooling around her hand. Fear rushed her like a tiger charging its prey. Kitty tried to bite back the tears, but she couldn't.   
  
A soothing hand began to stroke her forehead, and was followed by the sound of a soft voice that calmed her, even though she hadn't heard its words. But just as soon as it had come, she felt the hand slip away from her; frightened, she reached for it to stay.  
  
Doc grabbed the cold hand stretching for his, Easy honey, I'm here, and I'm not goin' anywhere.  
  
She recognized the voice,   
  
Yes honey, it's Doc.  
  
Relief flooded her: if Doc was with her, then surely she'd be all right. But somewhere deep down inside her, a doubt tugged at her mind. And as soon as he tried to free his hand to work on her, she cried for him, her arms reaching for him wildly. Knowing that he would be unable to do anything for an hysterical patient, Adams slid his arms around her back, and lifted her into his chest, cradling her gently.  
  
Now you listen to me, Kitty. I'm here, and I'm going to take care of you, but I need you to calm down, so that I can help you. He felt her arms tighten around him, Here now.....you let go of me, and save your strength. Doc kissed her on the head as he carefully lay her down, You just let ol' Doc take care of you, and don't you worry about a thing.  
  
Momentarily Kitty settled down, and Doc assessed the bullet wound in her abdomen. It had entered just under her liver, and from what he could tell with a preliminary exam, it had ruptured her gallbladder. Saving Kitty was going to require major surgery; he needed to get her to his office, and ultimately, to the right instruments. He glanced over at the men with the guns: they appeared to be neither the understanding nor caring types. He ran a disturbed hand over his mustache and chin, staring at the wall in front of him.  
  
Her weakened voice brought his attention back to his patient, Doc.... you look so worried. Her eyes bore into his, fear filling them, Am I going to die?  
  
He grasped her hand with his tightly, Not if I have anything to say about it. He winked at her, and smiled, You're not gettin' out of that breakfast you promised me this morning, and don't you forget it.  
  
She nodded, but closed her eyes in pain. Doc's brows knitted together in concern; he felt her forehead, which had broken out with fever. He reached into his bag and extracted a bottle of laudanum. Gently he lifted Kitty's head up, and poured some of the liquid into her mouth, and her eyes fluttered open to look at him.  
  
His voice was low and soothing, Just something to take the edge off the pain.  
  
She nodded, but knew he hadn't told her all of it. She gripped the hand holding hers.  
  
Tell me the truth, Doc. Please.  
  
He looked into the intense blue of her eyes, and realized he couldn't keep it from her. He sighed deeply before answering softly.  
  
The bullet's ruptured your gallbladder, honey. I've got to get it out, and it can't wait. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, Let me see if I can't talk these gentlemen' into letting me take you out of here.  
  
She watched as he slowly stood, and began to walk toward the man known as Jack Parsons. But before Adams could take a second step, he found himself staring down the wrong end of a Winchester.  
  
Where do you think you're goin' old man?  
  
I want a word with Parsons.  
  
He's busy. What is it?  
  
Doc glanced back toward Kitty, then looked at the tall man before him, That woman over there's gonna die if I don't do surgery on her and soon.  
  
So what are you tellin' me fer?  
  
I can't do it here, you imbecile. I need instruments, ether, bandages, a clean table.....  
  
The rifle raised into Adams' face.  
  
What did you call me?  
  
Doc stared at the man, but said nothing.  
  
I asked you a question, old man.  
  
Doc looked down, then at the man, I called you an imbecile, and I'm pretty darned sure you don't even know what that means, so you couldn't have been insulted by it!  
  
The man's eyes narrowed, I knowed enough to know that it weren't meant as a compliment.  
  
Good for you.  
  
The raised voices caught Parsons' attention, he walked over to the two men.  
  
Problem, Toby?  
  
The old man here says he needs to cut open the woman, but he cain't do it here.  
  
Parsons looked at Adams, his eyes as cold as his tone.  
  
Do what you can for her, doctor, but you'll do it here.  
  
I can't perform major surgery on the floor, without proper instruments. Don't you understand that?  
  
Then I guess you'll have to think of something else.  
  
Parsons turned away, but Doc grabbed him by the sleeve. He was rewarded by a downward blow from the butt of Toby's Winchester. Adams crumpled to the floor, cradling his head, blood running down his arm. Doc pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it to the gash on his head, then he looked up at Parsons, who was smiling.  
  
Don't ever touch me, doctor.  
  
You're going to hang, Parsons. All of you will hang if she dies. And she'll die for sure if I can't operate.  
  
Parsons shrugged, Can't have everything in life. Be thankful that you still have a head on your shoulders, and call it a day. He turned to the tall man, Have we collected all the money and valuables?  
  
Just about, Mr. Parsons.  
  
  
  
Parsons turned and walked away, followed by the tall one called Toby. Doc stood shakily, and went back to Kitty. He knelt on the floor, taking her hand.  
  
You hold on for me, honey, I'm not finished yet.  
  
Gash on your head looks bad, Doc.....  
  
Shhh, don't you waste any worry on me.  
  
Doc pulled away some of Kitty's petticoat, tearing it into smaller pieces of material. Gently, he pressed some of it into the wound, soaking up the blood. Kitty moaned in pain. With his free hand, he softly stroked her forehead, more than aware that she would be dead in a few hours if he couldn't get her out. His eyes filled with moisture, and he looked up at the window, allowing none to fall. He wondered what Matt and Festus were doing, and if they had any kind of plan. For Kitty's sake, he prayed that they did.  
  
The loud crack of thunder caused Doc Adams to shudder. But he knew it wasn't really due to the storm raging outside.  
  
***********  
  
Matt tried to ignore the whirling of his insides long enough to concentrate on what Festus was saying to him.  
  
I couldn't see that much from the back window, Matthew, but it looks like three fellers, packing some pretty large rifles. They look meaner than a bunch of billy goats a-fixin' to chaw on a man's britches.  
  
Did you see Kitty? Or Doc?  
  
'Fraid not, Matthew.  
  
The rain poured down the deputy's face, but he didn't seem to notice. Dillon turned away with disappointment, and turned back when he felt the hand on his forearm.  
  
Don't worry, Matthew, you know ol' Doc can take care of pretty much anything that comes along.  
  
Dillon nodded, then looked toward the front door of the bank.  
  
What are they waiting for.....  
  
We could try and break our way on in thar, Matthew, but I ain't so sure what might happen if'n we did.  
  
Too risky, Festus. We're just going to have to wait. The next move's theirs....  
  
***********  
  
The small man with the beard stood before Parsons, All tolled we got more than five thousand dollars, a few watches, and some pearl earrings from that red head over there.  
  
Parsons smiled, Fine, Rudy, just fine. He turned to the tall one, Toby, let's warn the Marshal that we're gettin' ready to move on.  
  
Which one of them people do you wanna take with us?  
  
Let's take the doctor. He and the Marshal are friends, and Dillon won't want to see anything happen to him.  
  
Toby went to the front door of the bank, and yelled through the window, You stay put, Dillon. We're clearin' out, and takin' that feisty-mouthed doctor with us.  
  
I told you no one goes with you.  
  
Parsons finally spoke to Dillon, Either we take the doctor with us, Dillon, or we shoot him now and take someone else. What'll it be?  
  
Matt grit his teeth, knowing there was nothing he could do, If any harm comes to him, Parsons, the last thing you'll be worried about'll be a rope.  
  
That's what I thought, Marshal.  
  
Toby turned toward Adams, Come on, old man.  
  
Doc glared at the man, I can't leave this woman. I'm the only doctor for at least a day's ride. She needs my attention.  
  
And so do we, Dr. Adams, Parsons responded.  
  
Well I ain't goin'.  
  
Parsons walked over to Doc, placed his gun at the man's temple, and cocked the hammer, Would you like to reconsider?  
  
Doc said nothing. Realizing the old man wasn't going to budge for the sake of his own life, he swung the six-shooter toward Kitty.  
  
Feel so cavalier with her life?  
  
Doc closed his eyes against the inevitable. At least if he left Kitty here, maybe Newly would get back from Hays in time to help her. He nodded at Parsons, and looked down at Kitty, squeezing her hand gently.  
  
You hang in there, honey. Newly's due back from Hays, he can help you.  
  
Kitty smiled at Adams, knowing that Newly did not possess the same skills as Doc, and that without Adams, her fate was sealed.  
  
It's okay, Doc....  
  
Adams felt the tears sting his eyes, but he couldn't keep them from spilling onto his face, anymore than he could keep the emotion from his voice.  
  
If there was any choice, I'd trade with you in a second....  
  
I know that.  
  
He shook his head,   
  
But he couldn't say another word. He pulled her into him, holding her close, feeling how her body was already growing cold.  
  
She whispered in his ear, I love you, Doc, don't ever forget that.  
  
He nodded his head against her, then gently lay her back down. He took his jacket off, and placed it under her head, softly running his hand through her hair. He mouthed the words, I love you to her, and then turned and followed Parsons out the front door.  
  
***********  
  
Matt watched as two men armed with rifles and carrying bags, came out, followed by the man Dillon was sure to be Jack Parsons. The man held Doc by the throat, using him as a human shield. Dillon and Festus stood, guns holstered, arms in the air, moving slowly toward the bank door as the four men cleared away. Doc's eyes met Matt's, and the latter knew that it was Kitty who had been hit, and that it was grave. He felt his knees buckle slightly, and he leaned toward Festus, who allowed the large man to lean a hand on his shoulder for a moment.  
  
Matt yelled to Parsons, You remember what I told you about Doc. Matt looked at Adams, Just do what they tell ya, Doc, and I'll see ya when you get back.  
  
Doc yelled to Dillon, Newly's in Hays. Get him quickly, Matt. Tell him the bullet hit her gallbladder, it needs to be removed.  
  
Parsons tightened his grip painfully on Doc's throat, That's enough, doctor. Now get on the horse, and let's go.  
  
The four men rode out with no one following them. Dillon and Haggen ran quickly into the bank, saw that everyone was all right, except for Kitty Russell, who was lying on the floor, soaked in her own blood. Matt pulled his hat off, rushed to her, and gently picked her up off the floor. She cried out in pain, causing Matt to flinch slightly. Haggen picked up Doc's bag, and the two men ran to Doc's office, not knowing exactly what they were going to do, but sure that they had to do something.  
  
Matt gently placed Kitty on the table, and Festus brought a basin of alcohol and some bandages.  
  
Dillon looked at it, What am I supposed to do with that?  
  
Doc always uses it when somebody's been shot.  
  
Kitty's voice was weak, but audible,   
  
I'm here, Kitty. So's Festus.  
  
Hurts, Matt..... need Doc.  
  
I know. Dillon looked at Festus, the sadness in his eyes pleading for help from his friend,   
  
Swallowing hard, Festus leaned down toward Kitty, Now I know it's goin' ta hurt a bit, Miss Kitty, but I'm going to clean out this here wound the way I seen ol' Doc do it.  
  
Haggen dipped the gauze into the alcohol, and then carefully placed it over the open wound, cleaning up the powder burns as he went. Kitty cried in pain, and for a moment, Festus thought Matt might kill him.  
  
Gotta do it, Matthew....  
  
Matt replied through gritted teeth, I know.  
  
As Festus continued to clean the wound, he tried to distract Dillon, You have any idea when Newly's s'pposed to be back?  
  
  
  
Well then, I'm going to clean this here wound up, get Miss Kitty warm, and leave you here to keep a eye on her.  
  
And where are you going?  
  
Make sure those buzzards who got Doc get what's comin' to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
The distress in Kitty's voice pulled Dillon's attention away from Festus.  
  
I'm right here.  
  
I can't take the pain, Matt, please....  
  
Dillon grabbed Haggen's hand, gripping the man's wrist painfully, Stop, Festus.  
  
Take it easy, Matthew, I'm jes' tryin' ta help. He looked down at the large hand crushing his wrist, And you'll be wantin' to let up on my wrist a mite.  
  
Dillon looked down, and released his friend's hand. Festus gently cradled it for a moment, and Matt felt remorse.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Festus looked at Matt from under the rim of his beat up old hat, I knowed you didn't mean nothin' by it, Matthew. It's just that you feel so much fer Miss Kitty, and cain't stand to see her like this... I knowed that. He paused until Matt looked into his eyes, I don't love her like you do, but I love her all the same.  
  
Matt pulled his lips into a straight line, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Festus gently picked up one of Kitty's hands, and placed a soft kiss on it, returning it carefully to where he found it.  
  
You just hang on, Miss Kitty, I'll be bringin' Doc to ya directly. You can count on that.  
  
Festus....be careful.  
  
He smiled sweetly at her, Don't you worry none. You just stay here and jaw with Matthew till I get back, ya hear?  
  
Matt looked up at Haggen, Don't take any chances, Festus. These men would just as soon shoot two of you as one.  
  
I'll do her, Matthew. You have my word on it.  
  
And with no other comment, Festus walked out the door, the rain pelting him as he made his way to the livery. Matt Dillon listened to the raindrops as they hit the roof of Doc's office, and to the boom of the thunder, as the lightening illuminated the room at intermittent intervals. He pulled up a chair, and held Kitty's hand tightly in his.  
  
Stay with me, Kitty. You just stay with me.  
  
***********  
  
By his own word, Festus Haggen was one of the best trackers not only in Kansas, but probably in the entire west. Even with the pouring rain, the deputy was on the trail of the Parsons gang; and to his relief, it was still four horses, all carrying the weight of a man, that he was following. He pushed Ruth as fast as she could go. He needed to get ahead of these men, or there would be no chance of saving Doc. Festus knew damned well that they had no intention of letting Adams go. If he didn't catch up to them in time, they'd kill ol' Doc, and he'd never get Adams to Miss Kitty, and both of his friends would die.  
  
The thunder crackled across the sky, and a large bolt of lightening shot down; it wasn't that far away. Festus spurred his mule.  
  
Gidda move on there, Ruth, come on....  
  
***********  
  
Doc was cold, tired, and more crotchety than a wet dog being teased by a bunch of school children. As they rounded the corner of the trail, the four men came upon trees and brush that was blocking the way. The rain poured down as Parsons considered their situation. Doc's horse whinnied, rearing her mane back toward him, showering him with yet more water.  
  
Oh, thanks for that you mangy animal....  
  
Parsons turned toward Toby, Rudy and Doc, The three of you, get off your horses, and start clearing this trail.  
  
Toby and Rudy moved, but Doc stayed on his horse.  
  
Doctor... let's get moving.  
  
I don't think so.  
  
  
  
You've dragged me out here, and you can shoot me now if you want, but I ain't liftin' a finger to help you clear away this trail.  
  
Have it your way then.  
  
Parsons drew his gun, pointed it at Doc, and cocked it. As the gunshot rang out across the prairie, deadened by the pouring rain, Adams was surprised to find that he was still breathing. Parsons, however, was lying quite dead in the mud. By the time Toby and Rudy had turned to run for their rifles, Festus had stepped out, a shotgun pointing at the two men.  
  
I wouldn't if'n you spect to be breathin' tomorrow.  
  
The men stopped running, but Toby reached for his holstered colt, Festus fired off a round, dropping the man where he stood, but before he could fire again, Rudy had drawn his weapon, and fired twice at Haggen, striking him with the second shot. Festus toppled to the ground, but fired quickly, hitting Rudy in the chest. Doc climbed off his horse, checked to see that the three men were all dead, then ran to Festus, who had managed to get up on all fours, but was doubled over in pain.  
  
Let me see it....  
  
Tain't nothin' Doc, really. Just a scratch. Help me up, and let's get back to Dodge. Miss Kitty needs you somethin' fierce.  
  
Adams knew Haggen was lying about the wound, but didn't argue with him. He helped Festus stand, and then got him on his mule. After climbing back up on his own mount, the two men made their best time against the pouring rain, back to Dodge.  
  
***********  
  
By the time they reached Front Street, it was well after nightfall. The rain continued to fall down, accompanied by thunder and lightening. About halfway back to Dodge, Festus had fallen from Ruth, and had to ride with Doc holding him, pulling the mule behind, which had slowed them down considerably. Adams stopped right outside his own office, and noticed that the street was eerily quiet. He helped Festus down, and the two of them began to climb up the stairs. About halfway up, Doc yelled toward his door.  
  
Matt! Matt, come help me out here!  
  
The door opened and Sam came down the stairs, followed by Newly. Doc could tell by their faces that something dreadful had happened, and he didn't have to guess what it was. The three men carried Festus up the stairs, and sat him in a chair inside the door. Doc froze at the sight that greeted him. Matt was leaning over the table, cradling Kitty in his arms, tears streaming down his face. Doc pulled off his tie and rolled up his sleeves.  
  
He barked at Newly, How long?  
  
O'Brien was in a daze,   
  
How long ago?  
  
How long ago...what?  
  
How long ago did it happen?  
  
Newly stared at Doc, as if he was crazy, I don't know...what difference does it make? I couldn't save her....  
  
Sam spoke up, his timbre soft, It was about five minutes ago, Doc.  
  
It might not be too late.  
  
What are you talking about? Didn't you hear me, she's dead.  
  
Adams pushed in past Dillon, pulling Kitty from his arms.  
  
Newly, get Matt out of here. Sam, help me.  
  
Doc quickly ripped the front of her dress open, and slammed his fist into Kitty's chest.   
  
Dillon screamed as he lunged for the man, What in God's name are you doing?  
  
Newly held the marshal back, and Sam helped subdue him.  
  
Settle down, Matt. There's a doctor out East who saved a patient who had been dead for two minutes using this technique. It's worth a try.  
  
Adams slammed his fist into her chest again, pulling his stethoscope out, and listening for a beat.   
  
Come on, come on...  
  
There was nothing. He slammed his fist into her chest again, an ugly bruise already beginning to form. Matt couldn't take it. He broke away from Sam and Newly and started for Doc when he saw Kitty's hands move. He stopped, and stared.  
  
She moved. Did anyone else see that? She moved.  
  
Doc shushed the room, and listened again with his stethoscope, this time he picked up a beat.  
  
Thatta girl, come on, you can do it...  
  
The beat picked up, and Doc knew he had a chance.  
  
Newly, let's go, help me, we need to get her patched up the rest of the way, and then warm her. Matt, Sam, get a blanket on Festus, and make him as comfortable as you can. He took a bullet in his ribs.  
  
Doc finished sewing up the nerve endings from the gallbladder removal, and then closed up the wound. After carefully cleaning the area, he applied a bandage, and covered Kitty with two blankets, checking her pulse once again. It was still slow, but steady. Adams looked exhausted, but washed his hands, preparing to work on Haggen.   
  
Matt, pull up a chair by her, and watch her for me. If she comes to, I want you to let me know right away.  
  
Where are you going?  
  
Into the other room. I can't take this bullet out with him in a chair. Come on Sam, Newly, help me get him in there.  
  
Festus groaned as the two men picked him up, but Doc knew that while it was painful, it wasn't going to kill him. He gently squeezed Matt's shoulder as he walked by. It was up to Kitty now, and they both knew it.  
  
***********  
  
He had nodded off in the chair by the bed. The soft groan caused him to stir. Adams sat up, and placed a soft hand on his patient's forehead.  
  
Easy now.... you've had a hard day. Don't try to move too much.  
  
Festus sounded tired, and his voice was soft, Did we get to her in time, Doc? Is Miss Kitty all right?  
  
The old doctor stroked Haggen's hair lightly, I don't know yet, Festus. She's alive, but not out of the woods yet.  
  
Aw Doc...... It's my fault we didn't git here faster. You shoulda left me. I woulda made it.  
  
Uh-huh. You just get some rest. You need it.  
  
Haggen's eyes closed, and Doc pulled the covers up tighter around him. Slowly, exhausted in his own right, Adams stood, and quietly went into the other room. Matt's head was resting next to Kitty's shoulder on the table. Doc silently moved to the other side, and carefully checked her pulse. It was better, but there was still no sign that she would ever awaken. Doc felt a pang of guilt. What if he had saved her physically, but without any kind of brain function? What kind of life would that be? He pulled up a chair and sat down quietly, taking her hand in his, stroking it lightly with his thumb.  
  
You've just got to wake up, honey. You've got to be all right. I won't be able to live with myself if you don't.  
  
He looked down at the hand lying in his as he brushed the top of it over and over again with his fingers. His heart felt heavy with the weight of having made the decision to try and bring her back to life. Perhaps he should have let her go. He was a doctor, not God. Had he finally forgotten that? The soft voice startled him.  
  
Doc....who died?  
  
  
  
Kitty spoke a little louder, I asked you who died?  
  
What makes you think somebody's dead?  
  
You're sittin' in that chair cryin' that's what.  
  
I ain't cryin'...just got something in my eye is all.  
  
He leaned forward, inches from her face, a smile lighting his lips for the first time since that morning at the Long Branch.  
  
How do you feel, honey?  
  
Tired and weak...but alive. She looked at the unshed tears in the steel blue eyes, Something tells me I almost didn't make it.  
  
Adams placed his left hand on the side of her face, and kissed her right cheek softly, I wasn't about to let you go.  
  
You just couldn't stand the thought of Festus in the morning without me there to separate the two of you.  
  
Oh my, yes.  
  
Kitty noticed Matt's head leaning on her, and looked at Doc, Is he okay?  
  
He will be now. Doc kissed her forehead, You go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning. And be nice to that big fella there, you scared him something fierce today.  
  
Doc stood, and slowly ambled into the other room. Kitty turned to look at the large man sleeping by her.   
  
She whispered to him, I'm sorry for what I must have put you through, cowboy. A slight smile lit her lips, But I'm glad you're here.  
  
With some effort, she reached her hand up to his head, and ran her fingers through his hair. After a few moments, Kitty fell asleep, her hand still resting on Matt's head.   
  
The storm, having long since dissipated, left only the memory of its strength in the minds of those it had touched.   
  
The End


End file.
